


Just Slow Down

by LazyMay



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyMay/pseuds/LazyMay





	Just Slow Down

_**Just slow down.** _

_  
_“Eddie?”  
There was a knock. He looked up and saw Bill standing in the doorway.   
“You ready?” Bill asked.  
“I-uh” Eddie softly spoke, “I need help with my tie”  
He let out a sad laugh and stood up from Richies bed. Bill walked over to him with a slight smile and took the tie from Eddie’s hands.  
“How you feeling?” Bill asked, as he helped Eddie with his tie.  
“Honestly?”  
  
 _“Yes, be honest with me, Eds” Richie smiled at the boy infront of him._ _  
_ _Eddie’s nerves were getting the best of him and Richies nickname went unnoticed._ _  
_ _“How am I feeling, Richie?” Eddie exhaled loudly, “I uh…”_ _  
_ _Richie just looked at the brown haired boy patiently. The clinking of cutlery against dishes and low music surrounded them._ _  
_ _Eddie just had to tell Richie how he felt. He couldn’t hide his feelings any longer but he felt like he was about to throw up._ _  
_ _“You know we uh, have been great friends for quite some time now a-and I’m really happy with that and i-it’d be a shame if something happened to uh, ruin that because-”_ _  
_ _“Eddie” Richie laughed, as Eddie blurted out his words._ _  
_ _“-th-that wouldn’t be fun but let’s say uh something would happen like-”_ _  
_ _“Eddie”_ _  
_ _“-one of us had started getting feelings for-for each other, like let’s say I had uh  feelings for you -b-but that would be ridiculous of course-”_ _  
_ _“Eddie, slow down”_ _  
_ _“-but let’s say th-that would happen, that I had feelings uh, for you - n-n-not that I actually do - but that wouldn’t ruin anything between us right? I mean -”_ _  
_ _“Eddie! Just slow down!”_ _  
_ _  
_“Hey, slow down, asshole!” Beverly yelled at the driver. They had been driving quite fast and it was stressing Eddie out.  
The drive to the church felt like forever. Eddie just stared out the window, taking notice of the colorful leaves on the trees and the kids playing and laughing together.  
“Ben said that the service might be delayed” Beverly spoke.  
“I-I-Is there a problem?” Bill asked.  
“The car that was supposed to bring Richie broke down”  
“He’s not there already?”  
Beverly shook her head.  
“Fucking hell” Bill muttered to himself.  
Eddie felt the driver speed up and he was starting to feel anxious again. He squeezed his fists shut and closed his eyes, his breathing becoming uneven.  
“Didn’t you hear what I said?” Beverly yelled again, “Slow the fuck down!”  
  
 _“Slow the fuck down, Eds” Richie chuckled, “Someone’s eager”_ _  
_ _Richie had snuck through Eddies window, like many nights before. Eddie was quick to throw Richie on his bed and straddle him. Taking in the scent of Richies cologne and seeing the boy he had missed so much drove him insane. He had started to attack Richie with kisses everywhere and his hands were all over the place._  
 _“I want you and I want you now” Eddie mumbled against Richies lips. “I hate it when you’re on tour. You’re always too busy to talk on the phone”_ _  
_ _“Soon you will be the one who’s always busy Dr. Kaspbrak"_ _  
_ _“Which is why I’m keeping you all to myself in the mean time”_ _  
_ _Eddie placed his hands in Richies hair and kissed him deeply. He laced his fingers in Richies dark locks and tugged at it; a small moan escaping from Richies mouth._ _  
_ _“You weren’t this confident a few years ago” Richie smirked when Eddie started to move his way down his neck, “You were a blubbering mess when you tried to tell me how you feel”_ _  
_ _“I guess your rock-star confidence has rubbed on me” Eddie trailed his fingers down and tugged at Richies shirt, signaling him he wanted it off._ _  
_ _Richie was more than happy to oblige and threw his shirt off into a corner. He placed his hands on Eddies hips and leaned forwards._ _  
_ _“You’re my fucking sun, Eds” Richie whispered, “One day there will be church bells ringing and it’s going to be a beautiful day”_ _  
_ _  
_“It’s beautiful day today” Stan smiled, “Sunny”  
Eddie just nodded and leaned against the side of the church.  
“The service was supposed to start 15 minutes ago!” Beverly shouted at her phone, “We can’t start without him!”  
Eddie didn’t feel like greeting the guests. He wasn’t feeling too well.  
“Bill and Mike are taking care of the guests” Stan spoke up again.  
Beverly was done shouting at her phone and Ben had appeared to try and calm her down.  
Beverly was angry. Eddie could understand that.  
Stan started fiddling with his cufflinks.   
Beverlys phone started ringing again.  
“He’s here?” Beverly signaled Ben and Stan to get to the front of the church, “Yeah, I’ll let him know”  
Eddie watched as Stan and Ben walked away and Beverly approach him.  
“He’s here”  
“I’ll meet you in inside” Eddie said softly.  
Beverly nodded and quickly made her way inside the church.  
He stood alone in silence for a few minutes until it was interrupted by the church bells.  Eddie let out a airy laugh. “Would you look at that, Richie"   
"The church bells are ringing and it’s a beautiful day” he mumbled, “Just like you said”  
“I can’t believe it”  
  
 _“I can’t believe it!” Eddie yelled, “I can’t believe I was so stupid!”_ _  
_ _“Eddie, no, listen to me”_ _  
_ _“No! Here I was, waiting for you to come home and only a few minutes before you get here! I see on fucking TV that you’re cheating on me?!”_ _  
_ _“No, Eddie, you got it all wrong!” Richie tried to plead. “It’s not what you think”_ _  
_ _“It’s not what I think?!” Eddie had tears in his eyes._ _  
_ _He had been sitting in their shared apartment, impatiently waiting for Richie to come through the door. News of the famous Richie Tozier cancelling the rest of his tour was on every gossip channel. He had cancelled the tour for Eddie… or so he thought._ _  
_ _“You were caught red handed making out with some actress! That’s why you cancelled right? Because of that actress and her baby!”_ _  
_ _“No, Eddie, please”_ _  
_ _“And you came here to break up with me right? To be with your new family!” Eddie felt hot tears streaming down his face. “Get out”_ _  
_ _“Eds-”_ _  
_ _“Don’t fucking call me that and get out, Richie!”_ _  
_ _Richie took a few steps towards the smaller boy but Eddie lost it._ _  
_ _“I wish I had never met you, you worthless piece of shit!” Eddie started pushing Richie out the door, “Get your good-for-nothing ass out of here!”_ _  
_ _“Eddie-” Richie had also started to cry, “Please let me explain”_ _  
_ _“Get out of my life and never talk to me again.”_ _  
_ _“Eddie, I love you” Richie stopped Eddie from closing the door on him._ _  
_ _Eddie hesitated and looked at Richie with tear filled eyes “I don’t”_ _  
_ _He pushed the door closed. “No, wait. Eddie! Just slow down!”_ _  
_ _  
_“Just slow down, Eddie” Mike comforted him, “Slow down your breathing”  
Eddie fumbled around in his pocket to find his inhaler, just to remember he had stopped using it.  
“What’s going on?” Ben and the rest of the so called Losers club came running towards them.  
“He’s having a panic attack” Mike said.  
After Richies and Eddies breakup a few years ago he had been done with being considered weak. He had thrown away all his pills and his inhaler. Raising up so many walls and composing himself so well that he didn’t the bullshit anymore; until now.  
“I-need” Eddie tried to talk through his ragged breath, “I need my… inhaler”  
“You stopped using your inhaler years ago, Eddie” Bill said crouching down beside him.  
Eddie felt extremely dizzy, almost disoriented.  
“Richie” Eddie pulled at his shirt, “He always has a spare one just in case”  
“Richie?” Stan questioned, as the others exchanged worried glances.  
“Eddie” Beverly also crouched down beside him, “Richies not here”  
“What?” Eddie looked up and shook his head, “No, he’s here. Go get him.”  
“Eddie…” Bill began.  
“Please just go get Richie. He has a spare one!”  
“Eddie… Richies dead” Bill said with tears in his eyes.  
“No” Eddie shook his head, “No, he’s not dead!”  
Eddie suddenly stood up, shaking his head violently. “Just go get him. He’s not dead”  
“Eddie, please” Mike placed his hand on Eddies shoulder.  
“Fine. I’ll go get him!” Eddie shrugged Mikes hand off of him, walked inside and quickly made his way down to the casket at the front.  
“They had to give him his old glasses, the other got smashed in the crash” someone whispered, “I think it was his friends idea to do that instead of buying new ones”  
“He’s not dead"   
The guest looked at Eddie in shock as he flung the casket open.  
"He’s not dead” Eddie yelled. “Richie, you’re not dead. You’re right here”  
Eddie looked down at the curly haired boy. He was wearing a black tux and his usually wild curls had been combed down. His old coke bottle glasses sat on top of his nose. He looked peaceful.  
“See, he’s right here” Eddie cried, “He’s not dead. Richie!”  
Eddie tried to shake Richie awake. “Richie, c'mon!”  
Worried murmurs could be heard behind him.  
“Eddie, please, stop” Bill choked.  
“No, no. He’s fine. He’s fine” Eddie smiled, “Richie, you’re fine. You’re alright. He’s not dead, Bill”  
“He’s gone, Eddie”  
“Richie, Richie” Eddie gave out a weak laugh, “Remember when we were kids. Remember when we’d ride our bikes together. We should ride our bikes again, Richie. Tomorrow.”  
Eddie had a hard time not choking on his words. He took Richies hands in his and squeezed them.  
“We could to that again. You just need to wake up, okay? You just need to wake up again and we can even go to swimming in the Quarry”  
“Eddie” Bill tried to pull his hands away.  
“No! No!” Eddie cried, “Richie! C'mon Trashmouth, just wake up! Richie!”  
  
“ _Richie!” Eddie cried._ _  
_ _“No, Eddie, do not hang up, okay?” Richie said sternly, “I’m on my way, right now”_ _  
_ _“Richie, please”_ _  
_ _“I already told you the truth! And I’m gonna bet my ass you’ve seen the gossip about it!” Richie took a quick turn in his car, as he sped his way to Eddies apartment. “That girl harassed me and then claimed to be pregnant with my baby! She was nothing but a stalker desperate for attention! I love **you** , Eddie Kaspbrak! And I’m not gonna let you push me away again!”_ _  
_ _Eddie sat down in his sofa and tried to calm down._ _  
_ _Richie was telling the truth. That actress had been obsessed with Richie and tried everything she could to be with him. When Richie rejected her, she had jumped on him. He had pushed her off and threw profanities at her. It had angered her so she started claiming that she was pregnant with Richies child. She had gotten arrested a few months later for trying to break into Richies house and breaking the restrainging order he had gotten on her._ _  
_ _“I’m sorry” Eddie whispered._ _  
_ _“Don’t be sorry, Eds” Eddie could hear cars honking at Richie, “Fuck off, assholes!”_ _  
_ _“Richie don’t be driving too fast"_ _  
_ _"I’m on way, okay?” Richie spoke, “I fucking love you”_ _  
_ _“I love you too, Richie_. Just be careful in the traffic”  
“ _These months have been fucking painful, Eds”_ _  
_ _“I know. Just be careful, you shouldn’t even be on the phone while driving”_ _  
_ _“Remember what I said about church bells, Eds”_ _  
_ _Eddie smiled and whispered a faint yes._ _  
_ _“I said one day there’ll be church bells ringing and it’s going to be a beautiful day!”_ _  
_ _“Richie-”_ _  
_ _“You and me, Eds, we’ll-” Eddie heard the screeching of tires and Richie cursing out once again, “I love you, Eddie Kaspbrak”_ _  
_ _“I love you, Richie Tozier” Eddie laughed, “_ **Just slow down** ” 


End file.
